When Hell Froze Over Literally
by Takuma
Summary: Yep... This is defiantly one of my fics. Please Read and Review.


Ever wonder what would happen if Goku and Vegeta were accidentally wished to go to HFIL?  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
When Hell Froze Over... Literally By Takuma  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
"FINALLY! I have succeeded in gaining the Dragonballs!"  
  
The little villain emperor had found all seven Dragonballs. He was in joy that he had no complications with this attempt to get the seven magical balls before any of the Z warriors found out. He growled at the memories of how a strange little boy with incredible strength would always foil his plan with out even knowing it! He was totally relieved and had started to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Oh Mia! This is the most wonderful moment of my life! I can finally rule the world!" exclaimed the small emperor.  
  
"Oh it is wonderful indeed! But you must hurry! It always seems that Goku comes when we are about to make a move!" exclaimed Mia. The emperor nodded.  
  
He raised his hands up and summoned the dragon.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Else Where...  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
"GOKU! GOHAN! Time for supper!" exclaimed Chichi as she stood out the door to call in her husband and son in for their meal. She strolled back in the small cottage and started to count back. "Three... Two... One-" Both father and son rushed into the house almost knocking down Chichi as she walked back into the kitchen. She sighed as she found them both stuffing their faces making food disappear faster than the speed of light. It still made her wonder how the two could eat so fast. In no time, the two had completed their meals, no surprise to Chichi. Goku leaned back in his seat patting his stomach and gave a contented sigh.  
  
"Thanks Chichi! The meal was great!" thanked Goku as he gave her the famous Son grin. She smiled back at him as she started to pick up the now dirty dishes and start to clean up once again. Goku was about to say something but he happened to notice the room become a whole lot darker. 'Strange...'  
  
He looked out at the sky, for it was pitch black. This was strange... unless...  
  
"The DRAGONBALLS!" he exclaimed. This wasn't a good sign to Goku since the Z warriors had agreed to say something before calling forth the dragon. Using his instant transmission technique he went off to find the person who summoned the dragon.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Goku appeared very close to the area were the dragon was called, so he flew the rest of the way hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
"KAKAROT!" The saiyan turned his head noticing no other than the saiyan prince flying after him. He looked somewhat peeved though as if he was forced into going out. Goku slightly slowed down so Vegeta could catch up to him.  
  
"So, do you know who could be behind this?" asked the earth warrior as he continued to fly toward the dragon. The prince snorted, "Why should I know? The woman forced me into checking this 'thing' out." Goku nodded before turning back to the path and speeding up. He darted through the trees and brush at incredible speeds hoping to reach the scene of the crime leaving Vegeta behind. Two ki's that were very familiar to Goku came up. He gasped as he flew faster to the two villains.  
  
"Emperor!" exclaimed Goku as he landed gracefully on the dry dirt. The small creature froze; he slowly turned his head before finding no other than Goku standing there with a frown on his face. "I thought I told you to not cause any trouble!" The little emperor waved his hands in the air shaking his head. "I wasn't going anything! I just wanted to make a wish! Nothing more! Am I right Mia?" he asked as he turned to one of his protectors. She nodded quickly not really wanting to get into another battle with this saiyan. A few seconds later Vegeta stood by Goku; he looked at the two sneering.  
  
"This is what the woman was squabbling about? A couple of weaklings?!" he roared. "Vegeta..." stated Goku, "You must realize that these guys had wanted to take over the universe at a time. They can't really be trusted-" "Then why keep them alive?!" shouted the prince to the taller saiyan. Goku placed a hand behind his head giving the famous Son grin while laughing nervously. "I've always felt everyone deserves a second chance!" "I KNOW THAT! That's why you continue to have so many complications!!!!" The two continued to argue making the little emperor totally furious.  
  
He growled, "Goodness! Can't you two shut up?! I wish you both went to HFIL or something so I wouldn't hear your squabbling!" (Sound Familiar?) But to the fiends' luck he had already called the dragon, and the dragon was not patiently waiting for the emperors' wish. And by using the words 'I wish' it was to be granted. The dragon's eyes started to grow red before it's voice boomed, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The emperor froze noticing the Dragonballs form once again and the dragon disappear. All seven balls floated in the air and shot across the sky at incredible speed. He couldn't believe what had just happened; Goku and his 'friend' had once again foiled his plans of world domination and he would have to wait longer to find the seven magical balls. He then noticed something... It was much quieter. He turned to where Goku and Vegeta had once stood; they were now gone. The emperor sighed, "Well... at least they're out of my hair, for now..." Sighing heavily, he slowly made his way out of the wilderness.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Goku felt a poke on his side; it wasn't too comfortable at all. He slightly groaned placing an arm over his eyes before opening them not really wanting to have the sunlight shine brightly in his eyes. He was poked yet again in the ribs. He opened his eyes and picked himself off of the ground which was made of... ASH?! "GET UP!" The saiyan turned to face the creature that continued to poke him. He tilted his head to the side. "Where am I?" asked Goku to the ogre. The creature snorted, "Why in HFIL of course!" Goku blinked, "Huh? But I'm not dead..." The ogre grabbed Goku by his now blackened blue shirt and threw him into a cell before walking off to join his working partners.  
  
Goku looked up and even waved his hands in the air to try and find a halo, there was none. This made no sense to Goku, for if he had died... which he knew he wasn't dead cause he didn't have a halo, he would have been in heaven instead of HFIL... unless...  
  
'I wish you both would go to HFIL or something!'  
  
Those words rang in his head till it made sense. The Emperor had made that wish and he was now in HFIL with Vegeta! The saiyan looked around or as far as he could, being in a cell. The saiyan wasn't around at all, or he couldn't see him at this area. Maybe if he looked around... He was about to try and bust out of the jail cell with his bare hands when some type of energy came forth, sending bolts of electricity thru his veins. He cried out in pain as he slumped to the ground falling unconscious for some time.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Vegeta sat in his cell growling; this was not how he had planned to spend his day. 'Why did that woman force me to go see who was using the Dragonballs?! I'm going to kill her when I get out of here... if I get out of here...' He had already been to HFIL no thanks to Frieza and now he was back here because of some stupid wish granted by that damn dragon. He cursed in every language he knew before looking up at the different cells with the creatures they held. They were of all different races, some he had never seen before and some that he recognized as war victims from Frieza's time. He leaned back not being able to find comfort in this cell whatsoever; he needed to get out, roam, and explore. It hit him. "I'm such an idiot..." he muttered. His energy would be able to break down these bars! He powered up to a super saiyan level, as he gathered a ki blast, he threw it at the keyhole making it explode. He smirked as the door swung open. 'Now... to find Kakarot...' he thought making his way down the long, long hallway.  
  
*  
  
He had looked into different cells, countless cells before coming across a cell where the creatures started to look like humans... not humans, but saiyans! The male slowly looked up with tortured eyes expecting to see the ogres to take him away again, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the saiyan prince. The man immediately fell to the ground bowing to the prince. It somewhat shocked the prince; he never saw this type of respect from a being since he had always been treated like trash in his younger years. "Prince Vegeta! My lord!" praised the saiyan warrior as he continued to bow respectfully. Vegeta smirked, "Rise." The saiyan did so but kept his head lowered. "Warrior... where are the others?" asked the prince in an almost commanding tone. The saiyan kept quiet before raising his head slowly, "You are in the area were the saiyans are kept who were killed by the explosion." "Explosion?" asked Vegeta. The saiyan nodded, "All I remember is seeing a big white ball and Vegeta-sei being destroyed... or at least the part I was in my lord." Vegeta slightly nodded as he looked to his right finding the saiyan population in the cells. Thousands, no millions of them were being occupied by the warrior race. He had long ago powered down wanting to save his energy until he felt it was necessary to be used. He looked down at the different cells having the majority of the saiyans gaze at the prince as he had walked down the halls. Finally he would be able to show his incredible power to the people of his planet, which was demolished many years ago.  
  
Every eye on him from cells down were curious of what would happen, Vegeta started to power up. His power increased by the second and his hair flickered from gold to black; his eyes started to turn a dark turquoise. He gave a war cry before making the whole hall light up with incredible force. Most saiyans had to turn their heads to not be blinded by the prince' magnificent power. But as the halls dimmed back to dark the saiyans turned their eyes up to notice a super saiyan standing before their eyes.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Groaning, Goku slowly got up still having that tingling sensation in his bones. He looked up to find his hands burning badly; he glanced at them finding the flesh blackened by the burning electricity. He glared up at the bars as he blasted them with his power to get some of his frustration out. Doing so, he had made a hole in the cell that held him. Goku blinked, he didn't mean to disintegrate the bars... well... maybe he did but not consciously...  
  
He ducked under the now smoldering bars and made his way out dusting himself off. His orange gi was now the color of the ground, Black. He sighed as he tried to dust his hands off. He then felt a ki spike to enormous levels; it belonged to no one other than Vegeta. Goku started to run down the halls not wanting to miss this opportunity to find the prince and TRY to get home.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Vegeta had awed every saiyan that had noticed him, they had all fallen down on their knees praising the prince at finally becoming the legendary, most were hopeful that he would save him from this hell hole they had to be in for many years. Vegeta had noticed some saiyans giving him the pleading look to set them free and he greatly did so. He used his powerful ki blasts to unlock the cells or more like blasting the locks off allowing the doors to swing open. Many had thanked him and started to run off hoping to bring chaos to their captors.  
  
Vegeta smirked; maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all. But he head snapped to the opposite direction it was facing feeling a very familiar ki. He heard his name being called.  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" exclaimed the voice as it came closer. Yes, it was Kakarot who was calling him. The prince raised his ki a bit so the saiyan could pin point where he really was; he then noticed a lone figure dart throughout the crowd as all of the saiyans ran around to cause chaos. Goku came into view of the prince. "Hey Vegeta! This place is huge! I would have never been able to find you if you hadn't raised your ki," stated the saiyans as more saiyans were released from the cells. Goku had noticed the saiyans bowing to the prince once more before running off.  
  
The saiyan blinked, "Why are they bowing?" he whispered to the prince. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Cause I'm their prince, that's why!" He blasted some more keyholes releasing some more saiyans. Goku nodded slightly getting what the prince was saying; he slightly paused. "So... do you want me to help out with freeing the people?" he asked creating a powerful blast in the palm of his hand. Vegeta snapped his head to Goku looking panicked, "NO! Don't show your super saiyan strength! They think only one saiyan can be the legendary!" whispered Vegeta to the third class. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Why?" he asked out loud, gaining the attention of many saiyans still in their cages and many not too far away. Vegeta hissed at Goku, "Just don't... they think I'm the strongest here... I don't want to disappoint the saiyan population by giving the royal blood of Vegeta-sei a bad name! You will give it the bad name!" "But... What if you are in a bind and need help?" Vegeta was really getting ticked off, "NO! I can handle myself!" Vegeta went back to blasting the keyholes or doors to the cells down. Goku started to pout as he sat in the corner waiting for the prince to release all of the saiyans.  
  
"Prince?" asked a random voice from a cell. Vegeta turned his head to the cell facing his back. "Raditz?!" The prince blasted down the door as he helped the saiyan out. Raditz smirked, "So you were the one to reach the legendary! I always knew you could do it!" Vegeta smirked, "All of that training did help to release the power in me," he bragged releasing some more saiyans.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked a voice in the distance. The prince rolled his eyes as he turned to the third class baka, "WHAT?" shouted the prince, his patience wearing VERY thin. "I'm hungry," stated Goku as his stomach started to rumble. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "There will be no food till we get back home," stated the prince. Goku turned to the person who stood next to him making Goku shriek. "R-RADITZ?!" exclaimed Goku backing away from his brother. The older saiyan growled as he crossed his arms; he too backed away from his younger brother sneering.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the two, "You've met?" Goku nodded as he glared at his brother, "He took Gohan away from me..." Raditz snorted, "But you were the one who killed me! Along with that green man!" Vegeta glared up at Goku, "You did WHAT?! He's one of my really good friends! Oh... you are so dead Kakarot!" shouted the prince as he lunged at the saiyan. "Friend?" asked Goku as Vegeta started to throw punches and kicks at the third class saiyan but he was easily dodging them, well it looked easy to how the saiyans in the cells were watching. But it was a bit of a challenge to Goku who hadn't powered up. "You will die!" exclaimed the prince as he powered up. Goku's eyes turned serious as he too powered up, his eyes too turning the clear turquoise and hair became the golden locks, quickly changing to his super saiyan form. Many gasps were heard as the two continued to fight.  
  
¦*¦*¦  
  
The battle had seemed to last for a while but some of the elites from the saiyan army were able to free themselves after using a good amount of energy and tried to get other saiyans free although they were still mesmerized about the battle between the prince and third class. They could tell both saiyans were beating the crap out of each other when Goku had seemed to corner the prince in an attack of blasts, which caused him to fall ungracefully to the ground on impact. Every saiyan watching gasped as the proud prince fell, and beaten by a lower class saiyan too! People started to murmur to one another as Goku powered down and made his way to Vegeta.  
  
He was very tired from this battle, it was kind of like the battle they had when Vegeta and Nappa first came to earth. He shook his head as he picked the saiyan prince up and threw him over his shoulder; he started on his way to look for an exit. He looked back at the other saiyans as they fearfully watched Goku about to leave. The saiyan spoke up, "I can assume that you all can free your selves... Have fun," he stated with a smirk. He flew off into the darkened hallway.  
  
The saiyans watched the saiyan leave with the prince. "So... what do we do now?" asked a saiyan to another. "Torture the ogres?" suggested another person. There was a pause before a loud cry of cheers sounded. The rest of the saiyans went off to look for their torturers to torture them.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Goku had flown what seemed to have been many miles; to the saiyan it seemed to be the never-ending hallways like snake way. He felt the prince stir, so he stopped and set the prince down on the ground. "Vegeta?" he asked his friend. He poked Vegeta on the arm. The prince growled, "No touchy..." he mumbled as he woke up, his eyes slightly adjusting to the limited amount of light. "What happened?" asked the prince as he sat up holding his now pounding head. Goku chuckled, "You got into a battle, got knocked out too..." Vegeta snorted, "Great..." he muttered sarcastically. He was able to stand up in a matter of seconds and the two started down the hallways.  
  
As some time had gone by Goku started to get a bit bored. "Vegeta?" "What?" asked the prince as he kept his face turned from the saiyan warrior. "Does HFIL have food?" he asked his mouth starting to water. "No." Goku's expression dropped as he realized he wouldn't get food for some time. "Vegeta?" "What?" "Are we there yet?" Vegeta growled, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Goku shrugged, "I don't know... I saw the phrase in a movie once. I wondered how it would sound if I asked it..." Vegeta fell over anime style with a sweat drop falling from the back of his head. He looked at the now fallen saiyan. He gave out a hand to help the prince up but Vegeta slapped it away and got up by himself not wanting any help.  
  
Some time had passed before anyone of them had spoken up. "Vegeta?" asked Goku turning to the prince. "WHAT?! What is it that you want?!" shouted the prince stopping in his place as he yelled at the third class. Goku scratched the back of his head giving the famous son grin, "Oh it's nothing much..." Vegeta sighed, "I know if you don't tell me now, you won't shut up... so spit it out!" Goku tilted his head. "Spit it out? How can I do that?" Vegeta snarled in frustration. "IT'S AN EXPRESSION! IT MEANS SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY!!!!!!" "Goku chuckled nervously as the prince glared at the saiyan. "I just wondered why HFIL doesn't snow..." Vegeta fell over twitching; he know Goku's naïve nature was bad, but this?! Oh this was just pathetic! "It's official... Hell has frozen over..." the prince muttered as he continued to twitch.  
  
Goku stared down at the prince as he twitched; he was now wondering if the prince had lost it. He heard the prince mutter something. "You want HFIL to freeze over?" asked Goku as he tilted his head to the side. Vegeta slowly turned to face Goku as he sat up from the ash-covered ground. He slapped his forehead, 'When will this person ever learn?' Goku gave a famous grin, "You know... your right! We should me HFIL freeze over; it is a bit too warm for my liking anyways," Goku exclaimed before running off in the hallways.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. 'Is Kakarot REALLY going to attempt to freeze over HFIL? Oh this I got to SEE!' The prince chuckled evilly as he ran after the saiyan hoping to catch up with him.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Goku had made it to a room that said, 'MAIN CONTROL ROOM'. He tapped a finger on his chin. "Hmm, I hope this is the right place," he muttered as he tried to twist open the doorknob, but it was locked to the saiyans' luck. "Hmm... Let's see..." He thought for a second before snapping his fingers. He gave his famous son grin before throwing a ki blast at the door blowing it to smithereens. Steam had poured out of the room making the saiyan slightly choke but he shook it off as the seconds went by. He gave a childish chuckle before entering the very warm room.  
  
First thing he had noticed was a HUGE and I mean HUGE furnace in the middle of the room. The flames were able to exit the room out of an opening at the top to make HFIL have the very hot feeling added. Goku had walked up to the furnace noticing a knob with a sign that said DO NOT TOUCH. But too Goku's naïve mind, he had thought it was the knob for food. So when he turned it, he turned off the furnace. It made a creaking sound that sounded throughout the halls making anyone in earshot cringe. It did indeed hurt the saiyans' sensitive hearing; it also affected Vegeta too since he was following Goku to where ever he had gone. Vegeta had covered his ears and eyes as the noise rang thru the halls, but it seemed to have stopped after a few seconds or so. He opened an eye and uncovered his ears. He blinked as he walked into the doorway with smoke coming out from it.  
  
He peered into the room noticing Goku looking around somewhat disappointed. He had indeed turned off the main heating system for HFIL... but the question was... did Goku know he had turned it off? He slowly made his way to the saiyan. He noticed him sniffing as if he was about to cry. "Kakarot. Stop using these weak earth emotions! It's a shame to be around someone who uses them!" Vegeta crossed his arms glaring at the third class. Goku looked up with big watery eyes. "No... food..." Vegeta fell over yet again. He snorted, "No, there isn't any food. If you haven't noticed... ALL OF THE CREATURES AND PEOPLE HERE ARE DEAD. I don't think they would give food to them since the organs in their body have stopped functioning and that they're only spirits." "Oh..." he muttered before looking back at the furnace. "Then what was that knob that I turned for?" he asked. Vegeta walked up to it noticing the little warning Goku ignored; he looked back at the saiyan, "You know you just turned off the furnace... right?" Goku tilted his head. "I did?" he asked pointing a finger to his chest. Vegeta looked at him, "No, the Easter Bunny did," he replied sarcastically. Goku's eyes grew 10 sizes. "EASTER BUNNY?!?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" he looked around with a VERY excited expression on his face. Vegeta slapped his forehead, "You really are an idiot..." Goku turned back to the prince finally getting the hint that he may have been lying. "So... now that the furnace has been turned off... how do we make it freeze over?" asked Vegeta. Goku blinked, "I thought you didn't want to help me with freezing HFIL..." Vegeta sighed, "It'll give me something to do; I don't really want to be bored for the rest of the time we're here." Goku nodded as he placed a finger on his chin.  
  
"Why don't I instant transmit all the way to the north pole and bring back snow to help the place cool off a bit?" asked Goku as he looked towards the prince. Vegeta snapped his head to the saiyan looking very amazed, "Kakarot... I think that's the first intelligent thing you have ever said..." Vegeta's eyes popped out. "WAIT A MOMENT!" He looked over to Goku, "If you can instant transmit to one of the polar ice caps then we could have headed back to the mud ball of a planet hours ago!!!" Goku thought for a second before muttering, "Oh yeah..." Vegeta slapped his forehead again shaking his head. 'What have I done to deserve this?' questioned Vegeta to no one in particular. "Well, I want to freeze HFIL over first before we leave. So... I'll be back in a second Vegeta..." he placed two fingers on his forehead before vanishing.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
About an hour later Goku had brought about 5 tons of snow back from the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. He had also brought back a few ice burgs; he and Vegeta had crushed or smashed them up to see who could make the smallest pieces of snow with one punch or blast. They had also thrown the snow in random places across HFIL hoping it would cool the place down. Before they knew it all of the heat in HFIL was gone and surprisingly it seemed to show signs of frost where the scorching water use to be. There had also been a weather change, instead of being hot and humid, it was cold and windy, VERY windy.  
  
Goku smiled and Vegeta smirked, "We did a good job; I think this a good change for HFIL, don't you think Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta nodded, "Yes, although the ogre's won't be too pleased with our hard work." Vegeta started to walk back to where the cells were. Goku followed, "Where you doing 'Geta?" Vegeta inwardly growled before replying, "Back to find my father." Goku stopped. Vegeta paused too as he turned to look back at the saiyan. Goku's head was down, "Do you think my father is here too?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Most likely. Come now," stated the prince as they continued down the halls.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
They had walked about 20 minutes before coming across a group of saiyan children playing in piles of snow. It seemed that they some how were able to capture the ogre's and tie them up cause they were using them as sleds. They had also noticed a few saiyans having a snowball fight, and to what they saw it seemed to get a bit violent. Vegeta continued to look around the area for his father. It didn't seem that the saiyans had yet seen their prince walk into the area; but he had never seen some of them be so care free... He sighed, he would always wonder why he didn't grow up having a life the saiyans were experiencing right now. He walked further into the room hoping to be able to spot the persons he was looking for.  
  
Goku poked his shoulder, "Vegeta... Look!" He had pointed over to his father, Bardock who was sitting in a tree watching the children. He seemed to be relaxing as he watched the children torture the ogres. He smirked at that. It was about time for the HFIL workers to get that type of treatment. "He looks like me..." "No shit Sherlock," replied Vegeta. "Is he my twin?" asked Goku blinking. Vegeta slow turned to face the naïve saiyan. "I won't even comment." He turned back to the saiyan in the tree, "BARDOCK," he yelled gaining the attention of the warrior saiyan who was slowly dozing off to sleep in the tree. Bardock turned to the person who yelled his voice. It looked like the king to the saiyan excluding the goatee that should have been on his face. Then it came to him. "Prince?" asked the warrior as he jumped out of the tree. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and threw him in front to face his father, "Kakarot, Bardock. Bardock, Kakarot." Both stared at each other practically gawking. Goku poked his father in the chest before looking back at Vegeta, Are you sure I'm not looking in front of a mirror? Cause I don't want to be tricked like last time when you said my reflection was alive..." Vegeta shook his head and began to laugh loudly; it had gained the attention of everyone in the area. Vegeta coughed as he tried to calm down.  
  
"Anyways... since you have met your father Kakarot... I think we should leave... I haven't been able to find mine... and I know the women will be screaming at us for being gone..." "Vegeta." The prince growled at the voice. He turned around, "WHA-" Vegeta froze as he saw a mirror image of himself standing in front of him. The king had remained silent as he stared at his son. "Hello father," stated Vegeta bluntly. The king remained still making the prince slightly uneasy; he didn't want him to notice though. The king then did something in the room that the saiyans around wouldn't believe. He hugged his son. Vegeta stiffened as his father kept his arms around him; he was then released. "My son..." he said. Vegeta nodded at his father. "Where's Frieza?" asked the king. Vegeta paused for a second before replying, "I think I saw him a few hallways down..." The king nodded, "I think I'll pay him a little visit..." the king stated as he pulled up his sleeves with a smirk. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk too, "Have fun." As the king was about to leave, a voice stopped him, "Sir!" The king turned around, "Could you take my dad with you too? I was told that you both are equal in strength... and he was the one who had said that the saiyans were no longer working for him," explained Goku. The king took a look at Bardock before smirking, "I think that would be necessary. Come Bardock. I think we have some unfinished business with his 'highness'." Bardock smirked as he joined the king to kick some ice-jin ass.  
  
Both of the earth saiyans noticed every saiyan still as they watched the royals in the room along with the strong third class warriors. They all turned back to Goku and Vegeta; the prince growled, "What are you all looking at?" They all turned away from the two and continued to what they had been doing before. Goku walked up to Vegeta as he placed two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder and the two left the winter wonderland that use to be scorching hot.  
  
¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦*¦  
  
Goku had transported back home; he walked back in the door expecting anything to happen. He walked in to find Chichi panicked; she was also hugging her son very protectively. "Chichi?" asked Goku as he slowly entered the room. His wife gasped as she quickly turned up to notice her husband standing there with a smile. "GOKU!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him. She hugged him tightly, "I was so worried you wouldn't come back! Are you all right?! What happened?" he gave the famous son grin as he sat on the sofa beside his son. "I was able to stop that little emperor from using the Dragonballs for something bad," he stated trying to not spill what had happened after that. She smiled, "That's wonderful sweety! Oh I'm so proud! Say... why don't I make something for you?" she asked heading to the kitchen. Goku shook his head, "I ate at Bulma's when I dropped Vegeta off. I'm not hungry, but thanks for checking." Chichi blinked, "Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded grinning. She shook her head, "Kami... If I didn't know better... Hell must have froze over..." She slowly made it to the kitchen to start her never-ending chore of dishes. 


End file.
